Ring Around the Rosie
by Rolletti
Summary: Even bad things, terrible things, can happen when the sun is shinning on the flowers. "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Ring Around the Rosie  
**Author**: Rolletti  
**Ages:** Peter 17, Susan: 16, Edmund 14, Lucy 12  
**Summary**: Even bad things, terrible things, can happen when the sun is shinning on the flowers. "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."

No Slash What So Ever  
Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works.

* * *

The sun woke up very proud of itself, and it allowed the inhabitants of Narnia to bask in its glory as witnesses. There were times its adversary, big puffy clouds, would show up, but the inhabitants welcomed them just the same. Butterflies and bees would lazily flit from one flower to the next, greedily full on nectar as they enjoyed the day. Even the Great Eagles could be found enjoying themselves gliding on the gentle breeze as they flew over Cair Paravel. They would call down a cheerful greeting as they flew by.

They were not the only ones enjoying the fresh air.

The kings and queens were relaxing in the garden either reading or having tea with some of their closest subjects. The day was perfect with no concerns. The neighbors across their borders were quiet, and some were still licking their wounds from the lessons the Kings of Narnia taught them.

All was well. For the first time in a long while there was finally peace in the land. So much so it made the High King uneasy. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax as he lounged next to Susan. He put his book down and smiled as he looked around at those most precious to his heart. He relished in their contentment while confessing to himself he'd struggle with all the bad in the world tenfold just to see this result.

The wind suddenly increased as it changed direction. The gust fluttered pages of those reading, and it caused all four to take a deep, appreciating breath. Due to the heat the refreshing breeze was welcoming. An old Badger took a curios interest of the wind, as he tilted his head and sniffed the air. The sudden change was unexpected, and it gave him some concern. He looked at Oreius who also noticed something strange as he looked up into the sky and their surroundings.

"Doesn't this breeze feel delicious?" asked Lucy, to no one in particular. Her siblings looked up and smiled at their twelve-year old sister.

"I wonder how long it will last. It's a perfect breeze to fly kites," said Edmund.

Susan and Peter looked at each other in agreement. They were happy to have this day to themselves, away from the throne room and the cares as monarchs.

Susan raised both brows when she saw Peter eat another slice of cake. "That's your third slice, Peter. You won't be hungry for dinner. _Greedy_ king." She moved the cake dish, but not before Peter grabbed another slice.

"What? They are thinly sliced," he said, between bites.

Lucy and Edmund giggled watching the familiar war between their two eldest. They and their subjects snickered when Susan reached to take back that extra slice, but Peter quickly held it out of reach.

"Fine, you'll be fat before your twenty," and smacked his belly. This caused him to double over and she took the cake.

The snickers turned into outright laughter.

One by one, everyone went back to what they were doing; some gossiped discreetly, some read, and some of the elder Narnians dozed in the sun without realizing it. Everyone jumped as Mr. Hirm Bear startled them, including himself, when he snorted loudly while snoring. He looked around drowsily scratching his belly and dozed off again. Susan and her ladies giggled behind their handkerchiefs as everyone else out right sniggered.

The strange wind increased, and Oreius' tail swished this way and that. The scent of the air changed. It was subtle and was masked in the garden, but he smelled it. Oreius walked as if unconcerned over to Peter who decided to work on his whittling, it was a whistle for Edmund. He'd become a master student of Mr. Beaver.

"Your Majesty, may I have a word with you?" he asked, quietly.

"Sure Oreius," said Peter, false smile in place. He'd studied Oreius enough over the past four years to understand the masked urgency in his voice. Edmund also heard as he glanced over, but he remained with his youngest sister.

Peter and Oreius walked away from the others, especially those with keen hearing, discussing his progress and tutelage with Mr. Beaver. Oreius held himself back when he caught himself walking faster. It was urgent that he speak with Peter. When he felt they'd reached a satisfied distance he said, "Your Majesty, I cannot explain why, but the strangest feeling has come over me. I sense that something has suddenly changed around the castle.

"Hmm. Like what?"

"It started with the wind. I cannot explain further. Bon Badger felt it too." They both found the Badger boldly looking at them. "I strongly suggest you and their majesties go inside. I'll increase the guards around the perimeter, and have a detail look in the surrounding forest for anything unusual."

"'An ill wind that blows no good.' I heard that reference once before somewhere," said Peter.

Oreius quirked his right brow. "What an interesting saying, your Majesty."

"Well, Oreius, if you feel we should go inside, then inside we shall go. I'll join you once we get everyone settled and . . ."

"Majesty, I believe you should _all_ go inside . . . Please."

Peter started. He studied Oreius' face before he said, "Well, alright, if you feel that strongly about it. Let's not alarm the others. I dare say Edmund already knows something is afoot by the way he keeps looking over here. I'll have a difficult time keeping him from riding out with you, so you better hurry. Go, I'll get everyone in myself."

"The guards will escort you inside. I won't leave you all without protection," said Oreius, as he gave a Centaur's bow and tried to leave nonchalantly.

"What was that about, Peter?" asked Susan, when Peter returned.

"I thought you were reading," Peter chuckled as he took her book and helped her up from the blanket.

He glanced at Edmund who instantly knew he needed to do the same with Lucy.

"Edmund you moved again. How am I going to finish this drawing if you keep fidgeting? What are you doing? I'm not finished."

"It's hot, let's continue inside," he said, before he dropped a kiss her on the top of her head.

"Why do you two insist on keeping us in the dark until you see fit?" asked Lucy, as she helped him gather her things.

Peter and Edmund paused, and looked embarrassed as they glanced at each other."

"Sorry girls. I'll explain everything once we are inside. Now hurry, there's no time to waste," said Peter, glancing at the soldiers gathering far off. He begged forgiveness of his confused subjects as the wind picked up, as if it perceived their plans, performing a dangerous play about their heads.

"Mr. Tumnus, don't forget Mr. Hirm," shouted Lucy, as the guards quickly escorted everyone toward the castle.

Mr. Hirm had a terrible reputation of being a grouch when wakened from a nap. Mr. Tumnus looked at the intimidating claws and swallowed hard.

* * *

Oreius could not find anything wrong. After a thorough search the second and third day, he only kept watch. Soldiers could be seen patrolling the markets, the castle grounds and perimeter; day and night for a week. Oreius knew something was out there, but he didn't know what.

The monarchy didn't know what to make of it. With his hands held behind his back, Peter intensely watched the general from the third-floor window. The guards stood at attention as the general tripled checked the locks at the gate. Peter did not like this unknown threat. Was it against his subjects, his family, their crowns? He will have extra guards posted at each of their bedrooms and hall. Or rather, he will add to the ones Oreius already have posted.

The next morning arrived with birds happily singing as they welcomed the new and fresh day. The sun, wind and Mermaids conspired against the monarchy. Well, that is what King Peter thought as he had a perfect view of the beach through an open window from his throne. The Mermaids sat on a protruding rock out of the ocean, and their song was delightful as it drifted on the wind and into court.

Listening to a sleepy Owl go on and on about his grievances against Squirrels using his home to store nuts, Peter realized that besides court he had not seen his siblings for a week. He glanced at his sisters and saw Lucy's feet moving to the rhythm of the Mermaid's music as she paid full attention to the yawning Owl.

"Mr. Perdimm, I am sorry for the disturbance of your rest. It must be quite shocking to be rudely awaken by falling nuts on your head. Ms. Quiffer?" said Peter.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"I would like you to inform all Squirrels to double check the area before they decide to hide their winter stores. Mr. Perdimm is due an apology. If you find who keeps disturbing him please tell them to do so."

"Yes, your Majesty," said the Head Squirrel, then she was off to find the culprit or culprits.

"Again, I'm sorry for your disturbance, Mr. Perdimm. If it happens again please let us know."

Mr. Perdimm was asleep at the midmorn hour, well past his bedtime. It became awkward as the quiet court stared at the sleeping subject. All the monarchs looked helplessly at each other, then Lucy motioned for a clerk to wake Mr. Perdimm, and ordered to have him escorted home.

Peter's next statement sent a shockwave throughout Court. "Court is cancelled. We will continue tomorrow morning."

"On Saturday again, your Majesty?" ask Mr. Pepper Porcupine.

"Oh, well all the better," said Peter. Then he announced, "Court will reconvene on Monday."

The Chamberlain quickly struck the ground with his staff four times as the monarchs stood, the whole assembly bowed and watched them exit through the side door.

Once in the hall the three children turned towards Peter confused.

"What happened? Why did you cancel court?" asked Edmund.

"For a selfish reason," said Peter, smiling. "I missed all of you. We've been working so hard that we've hardly seen each other. I've taken breakfast on the go, and dinner in my study at least four days this week."

"And I've been alone for dinner for three," said Lucy with a little pout.

"I think we should outlaw classes on top of ruling. I'm fourteen, Peter, you're seventeen! We're royalty, can't we make it so?" asked Edmund. The others giggled. "I'm serious. Sometimes it does interfere."

"It never interferes, and if it does our tutors rearrange our studies. Ed, you've presented this same argument since you were thirteen," said Susan, smirking.

"Today, we are having a holiday," announced Peter. "Let's burst through the bedroom doors shocking our valet's, and your ladies maids, and change for a day on the beach," said Peter.

"The beach!" exclaimed Edmund excitedly.

"_We_ will not burst through anything," said Susan, looking at Lucy. "I'll have the maids inform the cook to prepare luncheon for a picnic." She eyed them all before she properly walked away.

When she turned the corner Lucy said, "On your mark, get set, go!" And Susan jumped out with skirts hiked up past her knees and ran ahead of them all.

"No fair, hag!" shouted Peter, startled with the rest of them getting a late start.

"Last one has to kiss Orieus!" shouted Susan, laughing all the way upstairs.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Ring Around the Rosie  
**Author**: Rolletti  
**Ages:** Peter 17, Susan: 16, Edmund 14, Lucy 12  
**Summary**: Even bad things, terrible things, can happen when the sun is shining on the flowers. "Ashes, ashes, we all fall down."

No Slash What So Ever  
Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis' works.

* * *

Peter slowly, as quiet as possible, rose out of the water behind Edmund and placed a tiny crab, with claws stretched high, on his shoulder. Lucy slipped and fell underwater from laughing hard at Edmund's startled reaction. The chase was on. Edmund would not let the injustice of humiliation wash away with the waves. He sought retribution through the waves to the amusement of the Merpeople. Earlier, underneath the surf, they looked on in curiosity at the High King as he searched underwater for the crustacean. They amused him by returning the strange gesture of thumbs up when he found his prize. Unfortunately, Lucy remembered too late that her eldest liked to use her as a human shield against her siblings. Used to such treatment, she knew exactly how to escape by throwing up her arms and wiggling like a tadpole. She joined Edmund in the attack.

Susan smiled at her siblings' antics from her place of safety with Risa the Mermaid. The two sat upon the protruding rock sharing how each of them wished they could trade places for a day to experience each other's worlds.

"It would be practically thrilling to visit forests, mountains and beaches in the ocean. What an exciting life you lead down there," said Susan, eyes shining with thoughts of unknown adventures underneath the deep. "The thought of riding giant Seahorses is perfectly thrilling. Too bad they don't come to the surface."

"Oh, but what about walking around on land? How thrilling it would be for me to climb a mountain and see snow! Natural snow, not that horrid magical snow," the Mermaid whispered, "of the white witch. I'd like to see the fresh water creatures that live in the great rivers, and dance with the Fauns around a real fire. Sometimes I can see their mysterious celebration through the trees."

"Oh, don't look now, but I think you have an admirer. There is a handsome Merman who is constantly looking this way at you," Susan smirked.

"Ugh, I'm sure its T'paun," she said, as she flicked her tail braiding Susan's hair. "He's constantly following me around hoping I would give him the time of day. My parents wish I would and marry him. It's maddening Queen Susan. You should enlist him with the other Mermen who patrol the Narnian seas. That should keep him busy." They both giggled as they tried to ignore his presence.

"What about you, your Majesty?" said Risa, as she added perfect mini sea shells to Susan's hair. "Has anyone slipped through the High King's ever watchful eye?" she giggled. "News travel fast in the ocean, and we hear of all the failed attempts. The stories are quite amusing."

"Well, if news travels that fast then you know the answer to your question," Susan sighed, as she shook her head. "I would find it humorous if his over-protective behavior wasn't so embarrassing. Poor suitors. Then again, when the request comes from someone entirely unacceptable, I _bask_ in the knowledge that my brother will not stand for it, and I don't have to hurt their feelings. So, I sit back on my throne and shrug my shoulders helplessly." Risa laughs heartily at Susan's demonstration.

"Susan, luncheon is ready, come on. Hello Risa! Come on, Su," shouted Peter, carrying Lucy on his back.

"I better go, lately my brother has become so greedy. He'll eat everything insight in a blink of an eye, and there won't be any left for me," Susan rolled her eyes.

Risa slapped her hand over her mouth and laughed at the image. Sure enough, Lucy began scolding Peter who had started nibbling from one of the dishes before the rest of the siblings could arrive.

"Thank you for styling my hair, Risa," said Susan.

"Goodbye, and you're welcome, your Majesty." Both girl and Mermaid slid in the water and swam their separate ways. One was greeted by a Merman, and the other by a smiling Dryad with a waiting towel to wrap her sovereign in.

Escorting the queen to the canopy that was erected for the royal lunch, the Dryad said, "Oh, excuse me, your Majesty. How embarrassing, I don't know what has come over me."

"You've been yawning for days, Erina. Are you not getting enough rest?" asked Susan, concerned.

"Yes, I am, thank you." She curtsied and walked away after Edmund took Susan's hand, and led her under the canopy to sit with the rest of the family. Once she was settled on a plushy, comfortable pillow, Susan glanced back at Erina.

"It was nice to see Risa again," said Edmund, as he plopped a grape in Lucy mouth. They both grinned at his perfect aim.

"Yes, we were talking about what's the latest news around the Lone Islands."

"You mean gossiping," accused Peter, grinning at her. "Quit feeding Lucy and eat, Edmund.

Edmund stuck out his tongue, and Peter frowned at him.

Turning his attention back to Susan he said, "Well, Su, what's the word down below?"

"We weren't gossiping…much."

Peter's grin turned into a smirk, but frowned at Edmund again. "Edmund, if you don't put more on your plate, I'm going to tell cook you shared your lunch with the fish. That means I get your share of dessert tonight."

Lucy giggled when a roll hit Peter's forehead. Edmund had great aim.

"Mr. Tumnus!" shouted Lucy, before she got up and ran towards the Faun. "Please come join us for lunch, there's plenty." She held onto his hand as she skipped back to her family.

Everyone greeted the Faun as they were always happy to see him. "Thank you, your Majesties. Well, this looks delicious. I see the steely eyed General is keeping watch still." Everyone giggled as he sipped an offered drink. "I must confess, he has everyone in Narnia spooked. You can't go anywhere without bumping into a soldier. The Marsh-wiggles have come up with all kinds of doomed scenarios of what the danger could be."

"Tell us some," said Susan, grinning. You could hear their laughter from the beach to the castle as they heard the Marsh-wiggles tales.

"That's strange to see the Dryads asleep during the day," said Tumnus. "It's unlike them."

Everyone looked over at the ladies-in-waiting who sat with others under their own canopy. Truly some were napping. Suddenly Tumnus sneezed.

"That is strange indeed," said Susan, a crease between her brows.

"Are you alright Mr. Tumnus? You're not coming down with a summer cold, are you? I believe it's going around lately," said Peter.

"I don't feel sick, but I have seen others sneezing as well. Oooh, bura berries!"

"Do you have some gossip for us today?" asked Lucy, as she passed over the red, tempting fruit. Her brothers rolled their eyes. Somehow Mr. Tumnus knew all the gossip in the land and they knew their sisters will spend their beach time listening to half-truths.

"Actually, yes and it's a doozy." He held everyone's attention. "Apparently, there is a bit of trouble in the Western Wood."

"My Woods?" asked Edmund, concerned.

"It would seem it happened just today, your Majesty. As I said before, others are sneezing too. Well, Bobcat Bob was on his way to visit his parents when all of a sudden Grell Skunk sneezed. She was harvesting a wasp nest in the groove of a tree and didn't know he was behind her. You can guess what happened when she sneezed," blushed Mr. Tumnus, eating another berry.

"Nooo," said everyone, in unison.

"Yes. Naturally his reaction was to strike out, you know the ways of a startled Cat, and she didn't know what was happening so she did it again. Poor Bob couldn't see after that and started yowling, which brought out his relatives _and_ her relatives. Now there is basically a feud going on with other citizens choosing sides. The Skunks are not very popular, for obvious reasons, so most have chosen the side of the Bobcats. Now the Skunks are screaming they are being discriminated against. If they weren't so easily startled, I'm sure there wouldn't be a problem, but what could they do?" asked Tumnus.

The four sat shocked listing to the scandal.

"Well, I better get over there before a war breaks out. I'm sure the Skunks would win, leaving the place inhabitable for a week," said Edmund.

When Edmund stood a series of events happened simultaneously; a gust of delicious wind blew on the inhabitants on the beach, more Dryads slumped over in sleep, Lucy and Peter began coughing, Mr. Tumnus began sneezing and Edmund almost fainted.

"Edmund!" shouted Peter, before he leapt over everyone and caught his brother.

All the guards began to sneeze as well as Oreius. By the time he reached the monarchs, Susan had red welts across her face and arms. Peter began to feel dizzy and almost dropped his brother who completely passed out.

"What's going on," said Peter, his tongue felt heavy so the question did not make sense. He looked around in alarm at his siblings. You could see in his eyes that he wanted to help them as he slipped into unconsciousness. One guard plucked Edmund out of his arms as Oreius caught Peter.

Through water eyes Mr. Tumnus watched as the guards rush the unconscious monarchs back to the castle.

* * *

TBC


End file.
